No Volverás A Engañarme
by BarSilver
Summary: -Tú no volverás a engañarme- más que una afirmación fue una sentencia -Me encargaré de eso- le había dicho y la rubia supo que sus palabras iban en serio. FLEUR/HERMIONE FEMSLASH AU  18


**_Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká para nada, no me hago ni un dolar más rica por esto, ni siquiera tomo su trama solo sus personajes se los devolveré luego. _**

**_Es un Alternative Universe friends... _**

_**Advertencia: femslash Si no es de tu agrado estás en todo tu derecho de salir de aquí.**_

_**One shot**_

_Hola... Soy nueva en este sitio y también algo nueva escribiendo, tomaré en cuenta todas las criticas constructivas... Espero haber cumplido todas las normas al publicar esto..._

_Espero también que sea una historia agradable para el lector y me enorgullece sumar mi pequeña historia a las pocas que hay en español de esta pareja, es un one shot disfrutenlo..._

_Agradezco a la usuari AlexaVeela por las indicaciones para subir está historia y por su visto bueno que es lo que me ha animado a publicarla._

_**No Volverás A Engañarme**_

Gemidos descontrolados retumbaban por toda la habitación, mientras una incrédula castaña, se acercaba sigilosamente a la puerta entreabierta, escuchando su orgullo rasgarse, rogando a todos los cielos que no fuera real lo que oía.

-¿Te gusta... así?- Jadeaba sensualmente una bella asiática que procuraba guardar en su mente el recorrido que su lengua le aplicaba al cuerpo de su amante.

-Si... Ah... Pog favog... Cho no te detengas- Fue la respuesta que recibió entre más jadeos de placer la hermosa francesa con la que compartía lecho, aquella que había conocido esa misma noche, elegantemente fatal, su rostro demostraba placer absoluto pero sus ojos no encajaban en esa escena, esos cielos nublados de culpa.

Cho sonrío lascivamente, consciente y orgullosa del efecto que causaba en aquella encantadora francesa, decidiendo que ya había sido suficiente de tanta tortura y se adentró en la intimidad de la muchacha, quién soltó un sonoro gemido. Hermione no quería seguir viendo, le dolía demasiado, sin embargo no podía dejar de hacerlo, ya que, los celos y su orgullo roto la habían dejado paralizada.

La joven castaña había llegado muy cansada de la oficina, lo último que quería era discutir con su novia. Hermione supuso que se había ido de fiesta para pasar el enojo. Cuando vio que el lujoso apartamento que compartía con la rubia estaba a medio iluminar se descalzó y se dispuso a hacer las pases con ella, la amaba y le dolía estar así. Unos ruidos extraños le hicieron encaminarse a la habitación, a medida que se acercaba reconoció perfectamente de que se trataban esos sonidos y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas comenzaran a caer de su fino rostro de porcelana. No podía ser, no allí, no en su departamento, no en su cama, no su mujer... pero si era, si estaba pasando.

Ahora la rubia se encontraba entre las piernas de la pelinegra, mientras embestía frenéticamente y se regodeaba de los gemidos de la asiática que se mezclaban con los suyos.

-Fleur... ¡Ah!... No pares- dijo entre jadeos

Cho es altiva, caprichosa, dominante, entre otros pero siempre lo ha sido, tiene la reputación de romper corazones, fama que ella misma se ha creado y nunca le ha importado responder ante nada o nadie. Poseedora de una rebeldía que se mezcla con su sensualidad y sus elegantes andares, cosa que hacía suspirar a todas las chicas que pasaran a su lado, ella gustosa las evaluaba una por una, para ver si eran dignas de invitarles un trago, de coquetearles, de besarlas, y finalmente de hacerlas gemir.

Si, ella siempre evaluaba todo eso y más, simplemente para ver si eran dignas de...Cho.

Simple, fácil y básico, una palabra que describiera a Cho Chan, sería Cazadora y una muy buena. Por ello cuando visualizó a aquella elegante rubia, de acento francés no lo pensó dos veces para saber cual sería su próxima presa. Se había fijado en las fotos del recibidor cuando entraron, en todas salía Fleur con una castaña, se veían tan felices era una verdadera lástima pensó, no le gustaba meterse en problemas de pareja, si embargo la francesa era tan encantadora, su cuerpo la tentaba de una forma increíble, por esa razón había decidido obviar su regla, al fin al cabo no eran sus problemas, su única preocupación era la escultural rubia que llevaba de la mano.

Hermione sollozaba al mismo compás de los gemidos de aquellas chicas, que no eran conscientes de que estaban siendo observadas. Veía a Fleur totalmente entregada a aquella chica, mientras está la embestía y acariciaba arrancando gemidos de ambas, la vio gemir y no por ella, una capa de sudor perlado cubría sus cuerpos mientras estos danzaban.

La castaña estaba muy dolida, enojada pero también muy excitada, sentía su vientre arder y su sexo doler por ver a su novia así entregándolo todo, realmente es muy hermosa había pensado, pero también comenzó a sentir otra cosa, secó los restos de sus lágrimas decidida frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, sentía su cara enrojecer y no de deseo, estaba sintiendo mucha ira.

Fleur Delacour una famosa actriz francesa salía con la exitosa abogada inglesa Hermione Granger, se habían conocido en las peores circunstancias, la castaña representándola en una demanda absurda. Noches enteras encerradas en una oficina, chistes sin sentidos, comida chatarra mientras preparaban el caso, tenían a Francia de fondo cuando ganado el caso y celebrando en casa de la rubia, ya fuera por el escote de está ligado al efecto del alcohol o porque hacía mucho que había terminado con su ex novia la castaña la beso y no tiernamente sino hambrientamente. Sin dejarle tiempo de respirar ni de decir no, si embargo para su sorpresa la chica le respondió con la misma ferocidad.

Lo hablaron a la mañana siguiente envueltas en sabanas de seda y con un beso tierno, no había nada que decir, se habían enamorado, eran felices y una pareja muy poderosa. La actriz tenía dinero, fama, fortuna y a una hermosísima mujer a su lado, la abogada tampoco estaba mal económicamente y era conocida como La Leona en los tribunales porque siempre defendía a sus clientes como una.

Entonces, la rubia no sabía como había terminado en su cama con otra mujer que no era su novia.

Si lo sabía, si embargo esperaba que no fuera la respuesta correcta, pues el problema era nada más y nada menos que su propia novia. Si, era Hermione hasta altas horas de la noche en su oficia, Hermione y sus dolores de cabezas, Hermione y su falta de tiempo para ella, Hermione y sus constantes peleas, Hermione y su falta de cariño, en fin el problema era simple... Hermione. Y ella era Fleur quien estaba cansada de los desplantes de la castaña y de la falta de cariño, amor y sexo. Esa era su respuesta.

Ella no mendigaba el amor de nadie y no iba a comenzar ahora, por favor, era una espectacular rubia y por más que amara a su leona, tenía dignidad. Hoy había sido la última vez que aguantaba otra discusión con Hermione, se arregló, tomó su bolso y se fue a una de las mejores discotecas del país, sola.

Allí la vio, tenía mucho tiempo sin ver esa mirada de deseo, una joven asiática entallada en un pantalón de cuero, botas y una hermosa camisa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, la estaba devorando con la mirada, cuanto hacía que su leona no la veía así, entonces se aventuró a ver que más podía hacer esa chica de ojos rasgados.

_-Cho Chan, un placer- le dijo seductoramente, mientras estrechaba su mano. _

_-Fleur Delacour, el placeg es mío- respondió está con su nata coquetería y con ese acento francés tan marcado._

Terminaron en su departamento debido a que la castaña no llegaría hasta mañana según le había informado, y Cho vivía más lejos, la lujuria y la pasión pudo más que su razón.

Su cuerpo se tensó mientras una ola de calor lo invadía, se había venido y Cho le seguía. Sus cuerpos respiraban agitadamente. Antes de que pudieran dirigirse palabra la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a una furiosa castaña. Sus rizos estaban recogidos en una coleta, aunque algunos se escaparán, su cuerpo entallado en un elegante traje de ejecutiva, sus mejillas rojas de rabia, excitación y sus ojos se encontraban igual por la ira y el llanto.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó sarcásticamente y con un deje de odio.

-Hegmione, yo puedo…- decía una rubia cubriéndose, mientras Cho se vestía rápidamente.

-¿QUÉ Fleur? ¿¡EXPLICARMELO!- Se bufó la castaña totalmente iracunda.

-No, tienes gazón no voy a explicagte nada. ¿¡Todo está muy clago no!- respondía igual la rubia, que también comenzaba a enojarse.

Cho quería salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, pero antes de irse, dijo muy cerca de la castaña -Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde ¿no crees?- Hermione iba a abofetearla cuando está le detuvo -Tsk, Tsk, tu problema no soy yo- concluyó soltándole la muñeca, saliendo con paso de modelo de esa habitación y también del apartamento.

La abogada aún molesta, meditó las palabras que le había dicho aquella arrogante mujer y varios recuerdos golpearon su cabeza.

_Estaba revisando los papeles de un caso sumamente importante en la sala del apartamento, ya había pasado su hora de cenar y ella ni se había percatado, Fleur se acercó con una bandeja donde llevaba una cena ligera. _

_-Gracias preciosa, olvidé la cena por completo- le había dicho._

_-Hegmione pogque no dejas esto y nos divegtimos, tenemos tanto tiempo sin haceglo- le decía la rubia mientras masajeaba sus hombros y besaba y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja._

_-Oh...Fleur- La castaña tenía tantas ganas de complacer a su amada francesa, pero tenía que terminar -Para por favor- atrapó sus manos haciendo que se detuviera -Nos divertiremos luego ¿Si?- Le dijo pero la rubia la aparto y salió de allí resignada, molesta y dolida._

_A las 3 a.m. de ese día Hermione había adelantado mucho pero aún no terminaba, observó el apenas iluminado rostro de Fleur, tenía la nariz enrojecida, había estado llorando, se sintió a morir pero se propuso compensárselo luego._

_Nunca lo hizo, el trabajo la absorbía más y más, su jefe le encargaba casos importante, y ahora ella estaba postulando para ser la jefa del bufete, el hombre pronto se retiraría y estaba segura de que ella sería su sucesora._

_Como esos otros recuerdos, la rubia preparando deliciosas cenas, escuchando todos sus problemas, llorando y discutiendo, ella también se cansaba._

_- ¿Tienes una amante?- había preguntado con ira la francesa un día._

_-No, como crees. Es solo el trabajo- respondió sincera._

_Ron se lo había advertido su ex-cuñado, le dijo que la perdería si seguía así, por eso Ginny la había sido infiel muchas veces, y Harry había intentado aligerarle la carga del trabajo, pero ella no se lo permitió. La discusión de la mañana había hecho sentir muy mal a Hermione. Era su día libre y en un intento por seducir a su mujer la rubia había preparado el baño con velas, pétalos de rosas, el jacuzzi y una botella de la mejor champagne para la ocasión además de una ropa interior de encajes negros, se veía espectacular, pero una llamada de su trabajo solicitándola había arruinado todo._

_-Yo también tgabajo, y siempge estoy paga ti- le había dicho mientras se vestía y era cierto._

_-¿Acaso ya no te pagezco hegmosa? ¿Ya no me deseas?- la expresión de dolor de Fleur, la dejó helada, iba a consolar a la rubia cuando su celular volvió a sonar._

_-Lo siento tengo que irme- intento acercarse pero desistió -…Hablamos luego- y salió de allí. _

Su enojo se había disipado por completó, ella era la única culpable, vio a la rubia a medio cubrir, tenía la cabeza gacha, empezaba a sollozar. Fleur la vio, saco fuerzas y le dijo- Me igé después de vestigme, no segé más un estogbo paga ti, siento mucho habegte tgaicionado-

-Fleur- dijo y no la dejó moverse de la cama, la miraba fijamente y acariciaba su mejilla. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de la cara de la francesa pero ella no quería que Hermione la viera llorar, así que apartó su cara con orgullo, como toda una Delacour.

-No permitiré que te vayas- sentenció la leona, la apretó y no la dejo replicar, simplemente la besó como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, con pasión acumulada. Fleur quiso apartarla, no quería responder a su beso, Hermione le mordió el labio inferior, gimió y la castaña aprovecho para introducir su lengua entonces simplemente se dejó llevar.

Se separaron por falta de aire, la castaña seguía sujetando a la rubia, y comenzó a lamer, besar y morder su cuello, Fleur no supo exactamente en que orden, no podía pensar claramente, solo jadear.

La ojimiel se detuvo para ver directamente a los ojos de su amante y decirle -Yo te mostraré el verdadero placer, borraré cada rastro de esa mujer de tu piel, y te dejaré sin ganas de querer entregarte a alguien más que no sea yo- Fleur tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, por esa mirada tan oscura de Hermione, solo la había visto una vez y era en tribunales, pero su pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir la boca de la castaña en su clavícula, su mano en uno de sus senos. En que momento le había quitado la sabana nunca lo supo.

Sin embargo, la castaña quería hacer sufrir un poco más a su amada y se separó bruscamente sacando un gemido de desaprobación por parte de la rubia. Se levantó de la cama, bajo la mirada atónita de Fleur empezó a desvestirse de manera muy sensual casi felina, dejando ver ese conjunto de encajes rojos que llevaba por ropa interior y quedaba a la perfección con su blanco cuerpo y sus rizos castaños.

Comenzó a buscar algo en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche.

-¿Qué buscas Hegmione?- preguntó curiosa.

-Ya lo verás... Aquí estás- dijo mostrándole a Fleur una hermosa mascada color rojo sangre, se acercó a su espalda -Dedícate a sentir- le dijo seductoramente al oído mientras se lo ataba.

Hermione lamía el camino que hacía su columna Fleur jadeaba, iba descendiendo primero, al llegar a sus glúteos mordió uno de ellos, sacando un gemido de dolor mezclado con placer de la rubia. Ahora ascendía siguiendo el mismo camino, se había despojado de su ropa interior y la rubia se estremeció al sentir el pecho desnudo de la leona su pezones estaban erectos, quiso voltearse para acariciarle más la castaña no se lo permitió y la apretó más a su cuerpo mientras su lengua jugaba con su cuello torturándola.

-Eres mía Fleur- jadeó en su oído guturalmente. Otra mordida está vez a su cuello.

-Ah...Heg...mione- gimió al sentirla.

-Eres mía y de nadie más- gruño la castaña -Quiero que lo digas- pidió, mejor dicho ordenó, mientras que una de sus manos se colaba por el sexo de la rubia se deslizo entre sus pliegues acarició su clítoris y comenzó a frotarla con fuerza. Fleur comenzó a jadear y a gemir, no podía hacer mucho en esa posición.

-¡Dilo!- sentenció la castaña mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

-¡Ahh!- se estaba retorciendo de placer y eso que Hermione nada más la estaba masturbando -Soy... Tuya... Hegmione...Solo tuya- finalizó la francesa

La leona sonrió con suficiencia y se detuvo.

-¡No! Pog favog continúa...- protestaba la francesa.

-Shh relájate- dijo la inglesa cambiando la postura de su amante. La besó salvajemente descendiendo desde su barbilla hasta su pecho, sin embargo las manos de la rubia tomaban la suya guiándola hasta abajo, para que terminará lo que había comenzado. Eso no estaba en su planes aún así que hizo acopió de su fuerza y sujeto las muñecas de Fleur por encima de los hombros, la francesa se resistía haciendo que a la Leona le encantará más. Siguió su camino hasta los perfectos senos de está donde mordisqueaba y chupaba con fuerza se dio gusto haciendo caso omiso a la resistencia de Fleur y cuando estuvo satisfecha bajo un poco más deteniéndose en su vientre, allí volvió a morder con fuerza.

-¡Oh!- exclamó de dolor la rubia y de sus ojos se escaparon unas lágrimas que fueron absorbidas por el pañuelo que los cubría.

La castaña ignoró el sexo de su hermosa novia, en vez de eso se posó en sus muslos grabando el sabor y olor que desprendía la francesa mordió otra vez marcando esa blanca piel, recordándole que le pertenecía que las marcas le recordaran que era de ella cada vez que se viera al espejo.

Fleur dejo de resistirse con aquella última mordida Hermione no iba a hacerle caso, no mientras disfrutara torturarla de esa manera, además la rubia notaba que la castaña adoraba que esta se retorciera bajo suyo. Era verdad. Tan rápido como dejo de oponer resistencia, sintió como era penetrada fuertemente volvió a gemir de placer y dolor. Su espalda se arqueó, su mente quedó en blanco, no veía, solo se dejaba llevar era dolorosamente placentero y no podía dejar de gritar el nombre de su amada, sentía como la lengua húmeda de está succionaba y mordisqueaba al mismo tiempo que metía y sacaba sus dedos rápidamente.

El orgasmo no tardó en venirle una especie de corriente eléctrica que comenzó en su vientre se extendió por todo su cuerpo, el cual estaba empapado en sudor e intentaba controlar los espasmos, eso había sido estupendo. De repente su visión se aclaró, Hermione le había quitado la venda -¿Te gustó?- preguntó la castaña, aún tenía esa oscura mirada y la rubia supuso que no había acabado.

-C'était fantastique- le dijo entre jadeos.

-¿Mejor que tu amante?- Preguntó con ira contenida.

-Lo siento no quise...- decía la rubia excusándose.

-Sólo responde- dijo seria la castaña.

-Si, mucho mejor… mangifique- contestó sincera.

-Bien- contestó satisfecha besándola esta vez no fue ansioso ni desesperado era dulce muy dulce y tierno.

-Yo...- intentó decir la rubia mientras era nuevamente interrumpida por un beso.

-Déjame acabar, te deseo siempre lo hago he marcado tu cuerpo donde me ha placido porque me perteneces- dijo decidida -Pero yo también soy tuya y siento no haberlo demostrado antes puedes hacer con mi cuerpo lo que desees. Lamento haberte tratado como lo hice y que por eso hayas recurrido a una amante pero eso no volverá a ocurrir Tú no volverás a engañarme- más que una afirmación fue una sentencia -Me encargaré de eso- sonrió pícara mientras decía esto -Je t'aime- Concluyó con un tierno beso.

-Je t'aime trop mi Leona y no volvegé a engañagte- dijo la rubia entre besos.

La castaña se posiciono entre las piernas de la rubia sin dejar de besarla, friccionaba lentamente y entre jadeos decía -Ahora mírame a los ojos mientras hacemos el amor- La francesa clavó su azul claro en el miel de su amada, enredó sus piernas a las de ella y observaba complacida la cara de Hermione.

Varias horas después Fleur dormitaba en el pecho de su amada Leona está la tenía sujeta a la cintura incluso dormida, a la rubia no le molestaba la posesividad de Hermione por el contrario ella siempre se había sentido suya y viceversa, las cosas iban a cambiar para bien lo presentía. Justo después de hacer el amor había llamado a Harry para decirle que no iría a trabajar a la mañana siguiente y que se encargara de cubrirla. La francesa muy feliz se acurrucó más a su pecho y por inercia la castaña la apretó aún más a su cuerpo. Cho había tenido razón con esa simple frase uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que está a punto de perderlo o lo pierde para siempre.


End file.
